


There’s no end to your road (i’m taking two steps at a time)

by medorus (synecius)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Mention of NU'EST, Prince Seungkwan, Prince Vernon, Sleepy Beauty AU, The rest of Seventeen as Knights, based on Boom Boom MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecius/pseuds/medorus
Summary: Prince Hansol, with the help of the Knights of the Seventeenth Kingdom, goes on a mission in search of his Happy Ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/boononct/status/804881824375676928) , hope you enjoy it!

Getting there had been one of the most difficult missions he had ever faced; and he, Hansol of the Royal Chwe House, had faced great missions in his duty as Crown Prince. It is so that he would never have been able to get to where he was if it weren’t for the help of the brave knights of the Seventeenth southern kingdom.

He had chosen them himself, fifteen of the most honorable, the most loyal and closest to him, and together they had embarked on the rescue mission without hesitation, no matter the danger that lurked them in the future, eager for glory and the final prize: a happy ending.

The problems had begun early in their adventure: finding out the location of their goal had cost them weeks of sleepless nights and jars overflowing with coffee. The few clues that had been collected and the rumors that ran through the other kingdoms were not enough to give them any certainty, but they were enough for them to not lose hope. Fatigue had almost beaten them down when Jihoon managed to decrypt the final code to access the Realms Information Base.

It had taken two of his Knights to stop Prince Hansol from running away at the very moment the red dot lit up on the computer screen.

"Calm! We cannot enter his fortress blindly, we must have a plan!" Wonwoo - one of his personal Knights - tried to reason with him. His voice, calm but firm, made Hansol stop trying to break free of Seungcheol's grip and turn his attention to him. "Seungcheol hyung and Jihoon know the place, right? They worked for them before."

Jihoon and Seungcheol nodded.

"However, I do not understand why our brother kingdom would do such a thing," said Seungcheol.

"It's a test." All heads turned to Minghao, who was really busy causing his drone to hit Mingyu's forehead over and over again. "To prove if you're worthy of your title."

Hansol frowned.

"But why did they have to take him?"

No one had answers to that.

The next step was simpler, Seungcheol and Jihoon knew the NU'EST fortress as well as its habitants, and many of the safeguards had been programmed by them. Seokmin was in charge of devising the plan of entry and explaining it to the rest – giving up on the third attempt when the Knights chose to leave him talking alone about deceptive floors and possible explosive bombs.

The third step was to assign a role to each of them: Jihoon would stay at the base to watch their backs, avoid possible disasters and guard the donuts. Joshua would steal the suits they were going to use to infiltrate enemy territory. Wonwoo was going to use his expert tactics of distraction to save time. Jun would be the one in charge to infiltrate first and clear the way so that the second group managed to enter without difficulties. That was where they would separate; while Soonyoung and Minghao deactivated the lasers, Prince Hansol would wear his black cloak and go in search of Seungkwan. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were to guard the perimeter of the fortress, and the little Knight Chan had to be attentive in case there was a fault and notify the rest immediately. Finally, Mingyu should avoid putting the whole plan to waste.

The mission had gone better than Hansol had expected. His knights had managed to remove all possible traps from his path, and he was at last only a few paces away from his goal.

He stared at the door in front of him, feeling suddenly nervous. Not many times had he been able to contemplate the face he loved so much. That was the confusing policy of the Kingdom: _you deserve a happy ending, but you cannot distract yourself from your duty as Heir_. Seungkwan and The Prince had been sneaking around, clothed by the darkness of the night, with restless breaths and thirsty hearts.

The moon had been the only witness to their conversations about freedom, about impossible dreams, about frustrated loves and lost memories. Only the jasmines of the Royal Garden had heard the smothered laughter on each other's skin, shared songs and intimate silence. Nothing but the big hedges and tall trees had witnessed the tender caresses and soft kisses.

"Prince"

Hansol winced and his body positioned almost protectively against the door without realizing it. In front of him stood none other than the very owner of the fortress: King Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hadn’t changed much since the last time he'd seen him. His hair glowed with the color of silver and his elegant white suit was a beautiful contrast against his skin. The Prince bowed and the King returned the gesture with a warm smile.

"I am glad that you have come so far, and I apologize for the suffering caused. But all of us who were once Princes had to go through similar trials to prove our courage. And, of course, our love. Your immediate response, without any hesitation, is the final proof that your love will bring the Seventeenth realm to the best of happy endings." Jonghyun smiled and patted the younger man's shoulder. "Seungkwan said it, when he agreed to join us, that he trusted in your heart, for there is no one else who possesses one as pure and sincere as yours. And I'm glad to see that he was right."

Hansol smiled, feeling a slight blush spread over his cheeks and a warm sensation filling his chest.

"Go, Prince. He awaits you."

The King left him alone once more but this time, Hansol was not nervous. He drew in a breath and gently pushed the wooden door. Inside the room, lying gently on a blue armchair, was his happy ending. He walked towards him, his black cloak waving behind him like dreams and stars, and knelt at his side.

Seungkwan's chest rose and fell with parsimoniousness. His eyelashes tickled the skin of his cheekbones and his beautiful lips were parted, waiting for him.

Hansol stroked his cheek with his fingertips and gently cradled his face. Their lips touched, barely a feather-like contact, but it was enough for the Sleeping Beauty to open his eyes. Seungkwan blinked – once, twice, then he smiled. His arms wrapped around the Prince's neck and drew him in to himself again, kissing him as if far away in the same fortress the Knights weren’t cursing Mingyu's name while trying to escape from the exploding bombs.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me: [twt](https://twitter.com/bubblehamu_)
> 
> (special thanks to my [beta](https://twitter.com/onrainynights), ilysm)


End file.
